masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Javelin/ME3SP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description Called the Javelin by Alliance marines, this geth weapon holds a reservoir of ferrofluid, magnetically drawn into the firing chamber and expelled at lethal speeds. Like a high-pressure water-jet, the ferrofluid cuts through nearly anything it hits with so much heat that it resembles a beam of light, causing terrible wounds. Acquisition The Javelin is found during the mission Rannoch: Admiral Koris, on the path after a crashed escape pod. It is also purchasable at Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies post-mission if it was missed. If Priority: Rannoch is completed before Admiral Koris' rescue, the Javelin will be unavailable for the rest of the game. Player Notes *The Javelin has a native 100cm penetration rate; which is enough to fire through most cover. This allows natural piercing without Armor-Piercing Ammo, Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod, or Sniper Rifle High-Velocity Barrel. **The penetration distance gets even larger when these piercing powers/mods are added to the Javelin. **This allows for shooting through two (or more) foes standing in the line of the shot (even through armor plating). **On higher difficulties, the Javelin can one-shot kill a Geth Pyro if the shot travels through the head, then the fuel tank. It will strip the shields then set the tank on fire. *The Javelin's innate thermal scope allows for seeing through as much cover as it can pierce. This feature scales with ammo powers and Weapon Mods that increase its piercing ability.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/14260271#14260673 **While zoomed, this allows limited vision through smoke and thin cover without Sniper Rifle Thermal Scope, as foes are highlighted with a purple outline (even cloaked enemies). **The base penetration and smoke vision of the Javelin make it an excellent weapon to take to missions against Cerberus and geth, as it will be able to both see and shoot through cloaking, smoke and shields that Cerberus and geth enemies deploy. *There is a short charge time for the weapon before it fires, which could compromise moving shots. This 'lag time' between pull and shot can actually benefit the shooter if the target moves unexpectedly, allowing the user a split second to realign the shot before it goes off. **However, if the shot cancels while charging, Infiltrator's Tactical Cloak will deactivate because it will still register the shot. **Using a Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod and aiming slightly ahead of a target is advised with this weapon. Missing may prove costly and can leave you exposed, still under attack and bearing the brunt of a long reload time. **Another option is to press the zoom and charge buttons simultaneously, thus initiating the charge and the zoom at the same time; the weapon will fire a fraction of a second after zoom-in is complete. If you are relatively sure of your target and it remains stable, this will be an excellent approach for snapping off quick, devastating shots. *The Javelin's sheer damage output gives it the second highest damage per shot of any weapon when used correctly; it is only rivaled by the M-300 Claymore. References